yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programmes broadcast by Nick Junior
Current programming * 44 Cats (1 April 2019) * Abby Hatcher (6 May 2019) * Becca's Bunch (2 July 2018) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (April 2009) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (6 March 2015) * Butterbean's Cafe (4 February 2019) * Max and Ruby (February 2003) * Nella the Princess Knight (15 May 2017) * PAW Patrol (4 November 2013) * Peppa Pig (5 July 2004) * Rusty Rivets (6 March 2017) * Shimmer and Shine (9 November 2015) * Sunny Day (2 March 2018) * Top Wing (7 May 2018) Former programming * The Adventures of Gingy (1999-2003) * The Adventures of Portland Bill (1999-2002, 2004-2009) * Allegra's Window (1999-2006) * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (10 April 2015-2018) (now on Nicktoons) * Angelina Ballerina (2004-2009) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (now on Channel 5 (formerly)) * Animal Alphabet (1999-2011) * Animal Antics (1999-2002) * Animal Shelf (1999-2001) * Animal Stories (1999-2007) * Animal Train (1999-2014) * Anthony Ant (1999-2001) * The Ark Stories (2001-2005) * Astro Farm (1999-2006, 2004-2009) * Astroblast! (2004-2009) * Babar (1999-2000) * Baby Animals (1999-2002) * Baby Jake (2012-2019) * Baby Jake Stories (2017-2019) * The Backyardigans (2005-2013) * Bagpuss (1999-2002, 2004-2010) (Now on BBC 1) * Bananas in Pyjamas (now on Channel 5 (formerly)) (1999-2007) * Barney and Friends (1999-2011) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2004-2009) * Billy (2000-2006) * Blue's Clues (original series) (1999-2014) * The Bopps * Bob the Builder (original series) (1999-2011) * Bod (1999-2002, 2004-2009) * Boohbah (2004-2006) * Brum (1999-2002) * Bruno (during the advert breaks) (2004-2011) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (1999-2001) * Bump the Elephant (2004-2009) (Used on CBeebies) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1999-2001) * Button Moon (2004-2009) * Bubble Guppies * Bubble and Squeak (2007-2014) * Camberwick Green (1999, 2005-2009) * Chigley (1999, 2004-2009) *Chorlton and the Wheelies (1999-2002, 2004-2009) *Christopher Crocodile (1999-2006) *Clangers (Original series 1-2 only) (1999-2002, 2004-2010) (now on CBeebies) *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (1999-2002) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1999-2002, 2004-2009) *Cubeez (2001-2006) *The Day Henry Met *Dig and Dug (1999-2000) *Dinosaur Train (2012-2015) (now on PBS as part of PBS Kids) *Dora the Explorer (2002-2019) *Dora and Friends: Into the City! (now on Nick Jr. Too) (2014-2019) *Dragon Tales (2001-2006) *Dream Street (2002-2006) *The Early Worms (1999-2009) *Elliot Kid (2001-2006) *Engie Benjy (2004-2006) *Eureeka's Castle (1999-2003) *The Family Ness (1999-2000) *Feodor (2000-2002) *The Fairies (2007-2009) *The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2016) *The Flumps (2000-2002, 2004-2009) *Fraggle Rock (1999-2001) *Franklin (1999-2008) (also aired on Channel 4) *Frootie Tooties (2001) *Guess How Much I Love You *Go, Diego, Go! (2006-2015) *Go!Go!Go! (2013-2015) *Gullah Gullah Island (1999-2006) *Hattytown (2001-2006) *Henry's Cat (2000-2002) *The Herbs (2001-2006, 2004-2009) *The Hoobs (2002-2004) *Huxley Pig (1999-2001) *Humf *I Spy (2003-2005) *Ivor the Engine (1999-2006, 2004-2009) *James the Cat (1999-2006) *Jimbo and the Jetset (1999-2002) *Jim Henson's Animal Show / Animal Jam (TV series) (1999-2003) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1999-2001) *Jim Henson's Pajanimals *Katie and Orbie (1999-2005) *King Rollo (1999-2002, 2004-2009) *Kipper the Dog (2001-2010) *Kitu and Woofl (2000-2002) *Lalaloopsy *Lily's Driftwood Bay *LazyTown (2004-2011) *Let's Go Pocoyo (2012-2014) *The Lingo Show (2012-2013) *Little Bill (2000-2012) *Louie *Lisa (1999-2001) *Little Bear (1999-2008) *Little Charley Bear (2011-2015) *Lizzie's Library (1999-2001) *The Magic House (1999-2012) *Magic Mountain (1999-2001) *The Magic School Bus (1999-2001) *The Magic Roundabout (1999-2007, 2009-2018) *The Magic Roundabout (2007 series) *The Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1999-2006) *Maisy Mouse (2002-2006) *Mini Movers *Mr Bean *Mr Bean: The Live-Action Series (1999-2007) *Mr Bean: The Animated Series (2002-2004, 2009-2016) (also aired on CBeebies and CITV) *Mr Benn (1999-2001, 2004-2009) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1999-2006) *Nellie the Elephant (2001-2006) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2009-2012) *Noah's Island (1999-2006) *Oakie Doke (2002-2006) *Old Bear and Friends (1999-2012) *Olivia *Olive the Ostrich *Oscar and Friends (1999-2001) *Pocoyo (2012-2014) *Pablo the Little Red Fox (1999-2006) *Paddington Bear (1999-2006, 2004-2009) *Papa Beaver's Storytime (1999-2001) *Parsley the Lion (2001-2002, 2004-2009) *PB Bear and Friends (1999-2006) *Pic Me (2006-2009) *Pippi Longstocking (1999-2006) *Puffin Rock *Poppy Cat (2011-2013) *Rainbow (2000-2009) *Roary the Racing Car (2007-2011) *Rocky and the Dodos (1999-2005) *Rugrats (2000; 2010-2015) *Rupert (1999-2006) *Rupert Bear: Follow the Magic... *Sesame Street (2001-2003) *Super Why! (2007-2013) *Snailympics *Sali Mali (2001-2006) *The Shoe People (2001-2006) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures (1999-2006) *Team Umizoomi (2009-2012) *Thomas and Friends (1999-2016) *Tickety Ted (1999-2002, 2004-2009) *Tickety Toc (2012-2014) *Toot & Puddle *The Treacle People (2001-2006) *Trumpton (1999, 2004-2009) *The Upside Down Show (2006-2007) *Urchin Underpass (TV series) *Wake Up World (2007-2011) *Wanda and the Alien (2014-2017) *What's Your News? (2009-2013) *The Wiggles (2004-2010) *Wiggly Park (1999-2006) *William's Wish Wellingtons (1999-2006) *Wil Cwac Cwac (1999-2001) *Wildlife (1999-2000) *Wimzie's House (1999-2001) *Wishbone (1999-2004) *Wobblyland (2007-2009) *The Wombles (1999-2006, 2004-2009) *Wonder Pets (2007-2013) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2007-2012) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1999-2001) *Yoho Ahoy (2002-2006, 2008-2010) *You Do Too (2002-2004) *Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-2011) *Zack & Quack *Ziggy Burger *Zingzillas